1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a floppy disc case assembly of small size, which is formed of thin sheets of hard plastics.
2. Statement of the Prior Art
Floppy disc cases, now commercially available, are of relatively large size and comprise thick parts or members. The members are combined with each other for pivotal movement, and are designed in such a manner that their pivotal movement is limited to a certain extent by a protuberance or the like, which may be provided on only one of said members.
When forming a small-sized floppy disc case of thin sheet members, difficulties are encountered both in pivotally supporting them with respect to each other and in limting their pivotal movement by means of a protuberance.